


Take

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Implied Noncon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay, Asch. You can have it back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solerika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=solerika).



The replica took _everything_ from him. His family, his future and even his damn name -- all of that was taken from him and given to the replica. Being replaced was the worse memory Asch ever had.

But that wasn't enough. The replica -- _Luke_ \-- couldn't just take everything from him and leave it at that. He had to insist on trying to give it back, like all that was needed was the replica telling him, "It's okay, Asch. You can have it back."

"Don't insult me!" he yelled, grabbing Luke's shirt with one hand. "You don't know _anything_ about what it was like, don't pretend it's that easy!"

Luke swallowed hard, eyes wide in a way that made him feel sick just looking at them. "But-"

He shoved Luke against the brick wall, hard enough that the replica hissed. Asch ignored that. "You can't give it back," he growled, but it didn't sound as angry as he felt. With Luke pinned against the wall, he pressed his knee between Luke's legs, spreading them.

"Asch..." Luke whimpered, looking so pathetic with his hands free and doing nothing to push him away. He doesn't even _try_.

"Just, shut up." He tightens his grip and moves his knee up, grinding against Luke. It doesn't work in making him quiet, but it at least keeps him incoherent.

Luke can't give him anything back. So he'll just take from him too.


End file.
